Bearing assemblies generally include a plurality of rolling elements sandwiched between opposing raceways in bearing rings. The rolling elements may take many forms, such as spherical balls, rollers, tapered rollers, barrel-shaped spherical rollers, or others. Bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications, including in vehicles. In order to prevent or reduce ingress of contaminants or egress of lubricants, the bearing assembly may include one or more seals.